Rasputin
(DLC) (All Stars) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1978 |difficulty = Hard (Remake) All Stars Mode}} |effort = Intense (Remake) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Remake) |lc = Dark Pink (Remake) |pictos= 86 |perf = Jérémy Paquet |dlc = February 15, 2012 (Just Dance 3) |dura= 4:15 |nowc = Rasputin |audio = |kcal= 28 }}Boney M tarafından "Rasputin" , , , (as a downloadable track), , ve 'da yer alır. Ayrıca 'de All Stars Mode'da görünecektir. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı, geleneksel bir Rus kostümü giyen bir adam. Sakalı var, bir Rus şapkası olan Papacha giyiyor. Ayrıca kırmızı bir eşarp, menekşe pantolon ve siyah çizme ile koyu yeşil bir ceket var. Rasputin jdgh coach 1.png|Original Rasputincoach.png|Remake Arka Plan Arka plan, donmuş bir göl, birkaç yaprak dökmeyen ağaç ve Moskova, Rusya'nın en ikonik binasından biri olan Aziz Vasil Katedrali'nin oluşturduğu bir kış manzara. Arka planda düşen karlar görülebilir ve donmuş göl, ağaçların, koçun ve katedralin yansımasını gösterir. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 1 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves: Zıpla ve kollarını aç. Bu rutinin son sayılan hamlesidir. Rasputin jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Move (Original) Rasputin jdu gm 1.png|Gold Move (Updated Remake) Rasputin gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Rasputin appears in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Dynamite * Good Feeling * Irish Meadow Dance * Limbo * Maneater * Moskau * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) * Oh No! * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Teacher (Costume Party) * Tribal Dance * Uptown Funk (Behind the Scenes) * What Makes You Beautiful * YMCA * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Rasputin appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Happy Rasputin * Kazatchok * Mujik * Russian Bounce * Russian Hat * Russian Plane * Russian Rumble * Russian Sidestep * Russian Skip * Russian Tilt * Russian Violin * Smooth Kazatchok Dance Quests Rasputin appears on the following Dance Quest maps: * Special New Year Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Groovy 70s *Around the World *Put a Lid on It *Winter Has Come *Hot Moves and Hot Cocoa *First Dance *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs K-R *Easy Peasy Party *World *Unlimited K-R Trivia *Bu rutinin koçu, 'de üç farklı şarkı üzerinde dönen bir dansçı, yani Hungarian Dance No 5 (P2), Y.M.C.A. (P1) ve Sugar (P2). Galeri Game Files Rasputin cover jd2.png|''Rasputin'' Tex1 256x256 b5448977aa5b8212 14.png|''Rasputin'' ( / ) rasputin.jpg|''Rasputin'' (Remake) Rasputin Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-2018) Rasputin_cover_albumcoach update.png| album coach (2019/2020) Rasputin cover albumbkg.png| album background Rasputin_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Rasputin map bkg.png| map background Rasputin cover@2x.jpg| cover Rasputin_Cover_1024.png| cover Rasputinjd4.png|Avatar on RasputinAvatar.png|Avatar on 30.png|Avatar on and later games YMCAP1Ava.png|Avatar on Sugar 1020.png|Avatar on 20030.png|Golden avatar 30030.png|Diamond avatar rasputin pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Rasputin jd2 background.png| / score screen background In-Game Screenshots rasputinmenu.png|''Rasputin'' on the menu Rasputin jd2 ready.png| ready screen Rasputin jdwii menu.png|''Rasputin'' on the menu Rasputin jdgh menu wii.png|''Rasputin'' on the menu (Wii) Rasputin jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Rasputin_jdnow_menu_new.png|''Rasputin'' on the menu (Updated) Rasputin_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen JUST DANCE 2020 - MODE ALL STARS - TRAILER 0-19 screenshot.png|''Rasputin'' s planet on All Stars Mode Behind the Scenes 149b7ed.jpg|Behind the Scenes 1 Rasputin bts.png|Behind the Scenes 2 Beta Elements Rasputin thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu square for the remake rasputin_cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover RasputinBetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram Rasputin beta boots color.jpeg|Beta boots color Nevercansay mashup coach 1 big.png|Unused half coach for the Remake (from Never Can Say Goodbye s Mashup) Others Hungariandance coach 2@2x.png|Coach's appearance in Hungarian Dance No. 5 Ymca coach 1 big.png|Coach's appearance in Y.M.C.A Sugar coach 2.png|Coach's appearance in Sugar rasputinwii2.PNG|Photo in the tutorial background HotandCold-Rasputin.JPG|The coach with Hot N Cold on Sugar Jd02 item 03.png|Sticker in Videos Official Music Video Boney M - Rasputin Rasputin (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 3 - Rasputin Wii Footage Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2 - Rasputin Just Dance Wii Rasputin 4 stars wii on wii u Rasputin - Just Dance 3 Rasputin - Just Dance Greatest Hits Rasputin - Just Dance Now Rasputin - Boney M. - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 Rasputin - 5 stars Rasputin - Just Dance 2018 Rasputin - Just Dance 2019 'All Stars Mode' Rasputin - Boney M. 2 Just Dance 2020 (All Star) Mode - Flo Gaming Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Rasputin Rasputin_-_Boney_M._-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) References Site Navigation es:Rasputin it:Rasputin zh:拉斯普京 de:Rasputin en:Rasputin Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1970s Kategori:Boney M. Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance 2 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Wii Kategori:Just Dance: Greatest Hits Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Best Of Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 3 DLC'ler Kategori:Jérémy Paquet Kategori:All Stars